NUESTRO PRIMER BESO
by Natsuki Yagami
Summary: Lynn esta enamorada de Nathaniel, ¿como le hará para confesarle sus sentimientos sin salir lastimada? (basado en el capitulo 28) espero que les guste :3


**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a ChinoMiko** (づ￣ ³￣) づ (っ◕‿◕) っʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ

 _Todo paso tan rápido, ni me di cuenta de el día que mis sentimientos pertenecían a él, a veces llegue a considerarlo muy perfecto para mí, pero luego de saber su terrible situación familiar pude comprenderlo, mis lagrimas salían cuando entraba a mi habitación y estaba sentada en mi cama mirando el pequeño mueble donde tenía el pequeño marco que me había obsequiado Violeta con la foto de mi amado quien era maltratado así que puse manos a la obra y saque mi lado valiente para ayudarlo, un gran alivio sentí cuando sus problemas se habían arreglado, recuerdo el día que participe en la carrera de orientación con él , fue divertido caminar a su lado aunque sabía que estaba poniendo en riesgo mi amistad con Melody no pude evitar sentirme como una princesa cuando resbale de aquella roca y él me cargo con algo de preocupación, muchas cosas pasaron para que nuestra amistad se hiciera más grande pero termine enamorándome de Nathaniel, aun no sabía cómo confesarle mis sentimientos, tenía miedo de ser rechazada, pero ¿qué pasaría si el correspondiera a mí?, ¿Cómo debería de comportarme ante él?, ¿sería bueno entrar al instituto tomados de la mano mientras Amber me mataría con la mirada?, todo era confuso para mí, la única persona que sabia mis problemas de amor era mi mejor amiga Rosalya y eso porque ella lo descubrió, no quería que nadie supiera de esto pero gracias a ella pude tener una "cita" con Nathaniel lo cual se arruino gracias a mis mentiras y la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar mis padres por entrometerse mi momento romántico con el delegado el fin de semana que apenas termino, el hecho de haberme pasado por una enferma y no querer haber acompañado a mis padres me provoco un duro castigo que tenía que enfrentarlo con una buena conducta, luego de una larga noche había llegado el lunes que significaba ir al instituto y ver a ….Nathaniel, me levante con un pellizco en el vientre así que me cambie rápido, cuando baje a desayunar con mis padres tenía mi cabeza en otro lado mientras mamá sacaba un tema de conversación._

—Lynn ¿me estas escuchando?. —Lucia fruncía el ceño al notar que su hija estaba en otro mundo.

—esta niña se está comportando de manera muy extraña desde días atrás, deberíamos de llevarla al médico para ver cómo está actualmente su estado de salud. —comentaba Felipe mientras terminaba de darle un sorbo a su café.

—"yo diría que esta enamorada". —susurro la madre con una grande sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijiste Lucia?

—nada cariño jeje

 _Gracias a la hora pude volver a mi cruda realidad, note como mamá reía mientras papá desayunaba un poco molesto, a lo mejor se acordaba de mi castigo, cuando termine de desayunar coloque mi plato y taza en el lavabo y me lave los dientes, Salí corriendo de mi casa que a la altura del parque casi chocaba con el pobre de Kentin solo le di un pequeño empujón, Ken volteo de una manera muy brusca pero al notar que era yo sonrió y nos caminamos juntos al instituto, todavía estaba cerrado Sweet Amoris cuando llegábamos así que nos dio tiempo para ir por un café y sentarnos enfrente del instituto cuando conversábamos llegaron Armin, Alexy, Violeta , Iris y Rosalya para alegrarnos la mañana, la campana estaba soñando por todo el sitio, Todos entramos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, en lo que todos estaban distraídos aproveche para alejarme del grupo e ir corriendo al baño, arreglaba mi cabello enfrente del enorme espejo luego me pinte los labios con un suave tono de labial, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar el día de hoy, Salí del baño un tanto nerviosa, mis manos temblaban al entrar al salón de clases, de manera discreta mire el lugar donde se sienta Nathaniel el cual afortunadamente estaba aun vacio, me dirigí a mi pupitre de forma rápida, coloque mis libretas y recargue mi cabeza en ellas, en menos de un minuto Rosalya estaba sentada enfrente mía haciéndome una encuesta de que había pasado después de la cena, tuve tiempo para contarle lo suficiente, Rosa estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando Llego el señor Farres y atrás de el Nathaniel, mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que se escuchaba por todo el bendito salón, Farres comenzó a dar sus clases como cualquier día normal y así pasaron largamente las siguientes horas, podía notar como Nath me miraba eso provocaba que me distrajera a cada rato, la última clase la estaba dando doña Delanay en el aula de ciencias, lo malo de las clases de Delanay era que aunque tuviera a Rosa como compañera de mesa no podíamos platicar porque éramos vigiladas por la profesora hasta el mismísimo Castiel trabajaba en su clase, quien no lo haría con ese ceño fruncido y estricto carácter, nuevamente la campana sonaba dando fin las clases, para salir rápido tuvimos que recoger los recipientes que utilizamos para los experimentos en eso llega la querida directora anunciando que luego de salir teníamos que dirigirnos al gimnasio para un informe, sin más que hacer salía con Rosa y Alexy del aula de ciencias cuando ya íbamos en el pasillo principal recordé que había olvidado en la mesa mi celular así que les dije a mis amigos que ellos se adelantaran, corrí al salón por mi celular, afortunadamente seguía ahí, recogí mi pertenencia baje de las escaleras y escuche un ruido en la biblioteca lo cual me extraño ya que toda la escuela ya estaba en el gimnasio escuchando a la directora, al momento de entrar la biblioteca no vi absolutamente a nadie, me senté en una mesa algo distraída, sentí como alguien colocaba su mano en mi hombro asustándome un poco, se trataba de Nathaniel, de nuevo empezaba a sentir las famosas mariposas en el estomago y el corazón latía tanto a más no poder._

—Lynn ¿Qué haces aquí?...

—e-escuche un ruido así que vine a inspeccionar

—jaja, era yo, entre para matar algo de tiempo buscando un libro

—vaya… Nath. —Lynn tomaba uno de sus mechones y lo coloco detrás de su oreja

—¿quieres acompañarme?

—claro

—bien, vamos a buscar un libro, ¿Cuál quieres?

—me interesa uno de Dracula

—¡gran elección! Tal y como se han puesto de moda los vampiros, siempre es bueno volver a la base

 _El lado intelectual de Nathaniel siempre me ha gustado. Siempre he tenido la expresión de mejorar cuando estoy con él , era el momento exacto para preguntarle de lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado._

—Nathaniel….¿quieres hablar de lo ocurrido del sábado?. —Nathaniel se había incomodado a tal pregunta.

—bueno… no estoy seguro de haber comprendido la actitud de tu padre, me hizo sentir como si te hubiese raptado

 _Tuve que confesarle todo a Nathaniel para que este no se molestara conmigo, el me dijo que si lo hubiese sabido, era mejor posponerlo para otro día, tuve el valor para decirle que tenía muchas ganas de verlo , el solo me miro algo confuso, quería salir corriendo de la biblioteca pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía._

—yo…—El rubio callo instantáneamente por el sonido de la puerta, Melody arruino el momento.

—Nathaniel. —mencionaba la castaña con una sonrisa

—ahora no, estoy ocupado Melody. —sonaba molesto.

—es que venía a buscarte…. Para la reunión. —Melody no se rendía.

—Voy en cinco minutos. —la respuesta tan seca de Nathaniel hizo que la castaña saliera algo triste.

 _Por culpa de Melody, Nathaniel cambio el tema de conversación dirigiéndonos a las estanterías de la librería para buscar el maldito libro, me sentía fatal no me quedo de otra más que decirle que se fuera con ella, tenía ganas de llorar después de que le había confesado que quería verlo era como dar el siguiente paso._

—¿entonces no entiendes nada?

—¿entender qué?

 _Ha tomado el libro y se ha acercado. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, una de la otra, me recargue en la estantería, estaba paralizada._

—no quería estar en ningún otro lugar donde que no fuese este… contigo

 _Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente mientras el pegaba sus labios a los míos, me he dejado llevar, entre sus cálidos brazos, mis mejillas ardían, no me creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, al momento de separarnos volví a abrir mis ojos para mirar detenidamente su rostro, podía oler su delicioso perfume, su aliento era tibio, unas de sus manos tomaba mi rostro de manera suave y coloco su frente con la mía, ¿estaba sucediendo?, ¿me había convertido en la novia del delegado?._

—"Nathaniel". —susurro la chica como si fuera un suspiro.

—hay ver si no ha acabado la reunión Lynn, hemos tardado demasiado y pueden sospechar, espero que Melody no haya abierto la boca. —los jóvenes salieron rumbo al gimnasio, ya no había nadie.

—cre-creo que tuviste razón Nath, ya termino todo….

—bueno, no me arrepiento de haberme perdido eso. —el rubio toma la mano de Lynn haciéndola sonrojar.

—ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos, te invito un café

 _Aunque no se notara, estaba tan emocionada que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, sentía que todo era un sueño, como mis padres trabajaban y llegaban tarde me dio tiempo de dar una vuelta con Nath , al momento de llegar a mi casa recibí un último beso de el , fue algo largo y apasionado, subí a mi recamara me acosté en mi cama abrazando mi almohada, el sonido del teléfono me calmo, tuve que contestar._

—¡ey! Lynn ¿Por qué no llegaste con nosotros como habías dicho?. —Era Rosalya molesta quien estaba en la otra línea.

—jaja calma, ¿adivina lo que me paso en ese momento que estaba ausente?

—espero que sea algo bueno….

—tranquila Rosa, tengo mucho que contarte a ti y a Alexy

 **Fin**

 **Hola queridos lectores, como se darán cuenta soy nueva en esta sección y obviamente este es mi primera aportación para** **Amour Sucré** **,** **esto** **es una pequeña historia de Sucrette x Nathaniel, luego haré de los demás chicos** **,** **para hacer esto me base mucho en el episodio 28 , ya tenía ganas de subir algo, todavía no haré una historia larga ya que tardo mucho en publicar y es mejor empezar por** **One** **-** **shot, perdon si hay una falta de ortografía metiche, gracias por leer y comenten por favor, sin más que decir.**

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•* ¬¬¨*•  
(◡‿◡✿) Hasta luego ▼  
•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•* ¬¬¨*• *


End file.
